


A Pinch of Sugar

by Lilacgillian



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Baker!Marjan, F/F, First Meeting, Nancy is still a paramedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacgillian/pseuds/Lilacgillian
Summary: Nancy stops by the bakery Marjan owns
Relationships: Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)/Nancy Gillian (9-1-1 Lone Star), Marjan Marwani/Nancy Gillian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	A Pinch of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this awhile ago and dumped in it with some one shots with my ‘lover of mine’ work, but I feel like it needed it’s own time to shine. If you’d like to see this continued please let me know!

The bakery had been open since Nancy landed the job at the 126, she had always wanted to visit. Purely because she had an awful sweet tooth and the pastries in the window displays looked so damn good. But she was perpetually late, never having the time to stop in because she was rushing to get to her shift on time.

It seemed that the stars aligned today because she was out of her apartment with almost thirty minutes to spare. She knew exactly where she was going with the extra time on her hands.

As she walked into the bakery she was instantly met with the smell of warm vanilla. A girl behind the counter with hoop earrings and one of the coolest jackets Nancy had ever seen greeted her.

“Hi! Welcome to A Pinch of Sugar. Can I help you?” The girl said as she set a plate of cookies in the display case by the counter.

“Oh, uh. Yeah,” Nancy moved closer to the counter and looked at all of the options. “I’d like a few cookies? The chocolate chip. Oh! And one of those red velvet ones, please?”

The girl chuckled, grabbing a box and pair of tongs. “Have you been here before?” Nancy shook her head and the girl smiled. “Well in that case, these are on me. I’m Marjan.”

“You really don’t have to do that!” Nancy spluttered, a redness crawling up her neck to her cheeks. Marjan simply gave a small smile and slid the box of cookies across the counter. “It’s fine! My friends and I own the place.”

“Oh. Well thank you, really. I’m Nancy.”

“Come back again?” Marjan asked, a hint of hope in her voice before she was rudely cut off by a loud crash in the stockroom. She huffed and threw Nancy an apologetic look before she disappeared behind a set of doors.

Nancy left the shop with a smile on her face. She opened the box of cookies and was surprised to find a piece of receipt paper laying on top. The words “text me?” written in bold sharpie and a phone number written underneath. 

She put the paper in her pocket for safe keeping and continued on her way to work, smiling the whole time.


End file.
